The Ice Queen
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: Lucy, the Queen of the Diclonius and the beloved girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster, a member of Fairy Tail, has stumbled into the person's realm. She comes across many friends, including Natsu, who gives her his last name. She becomes a member of the Guild, and many events stumble upon her and Gray. What'll happen to these two and will it keep their love strong?
1. Chapter 1

She could see it. See it perfectly pointed at her, the gun that was currently pointed at her head. She smiled although it was painful to do so. Closing her eyes for one last time, she expected the gun to go off and her brains splatter all over the lighthouse. However she heard the gun drop. Her eyes opened in shock as she saw the boy she loved drop the gun.

"I can't do it!" He shouted out. Tears formed in his eyes as they fell to the ground "I just can't kill the one I love."

'_Love?_' Lucy thought looking confused. '_What is love? Is it some kind of disease?_'

'_No, Love isn't a disease silly. Love is when you feel really happy around a certain person'_ The innocent personality, Nyu replied to her instincts and third personality known as Lucy.

'_I see. So that is love. I feel happy when I'm around Kouta._' Lucy said.

"Kouta shoot me. My body is past the point of no return. I overused my powers too much and I'm now paying the price. Kill me and end my suffering." Lucy said.

"Hurry Kouta, our consciousness is slipping!" Kaede yelled out. Kouta knew that Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi, and Nana couldn't see the other two personalities. They could only see a melted Lucy on the verge of death.

Kouta then picked up the pistol but still crying. He then gripped it tightly with both hands, one of his fingers on the trigger. He felt something wipe the tears from his eyes and knew that it was something that was called a Vector. He looked frightened for a moment, but then calmed down knowing that Lucy wouldn't harm him.

"That's right, kill me" Lucy spoke. She closed her eyes as she felt the gun touch her forehead. Smiling, she spoke her final words. "I love you, Kouta" with that the gun went off and all her hatred for humans disappeared.

Kouta dropped the gun crying rivers saying things like "Nyu don't leave me!" and "Come back to me!" When realization came to him he thought in shock. '_I killed Nyu_'

"Kouta-san look! N-Nyu-san's body, it's disappearing!" Mayu shouted out pointing towards the body. The rest of the Maple inhabitants looked too in shock. Lucy's body was disappearing.

Kouta reached out trying to stop the corpse from fading away, however he couldn't stop it. "NYU!" He shouted out.

XXX

The body of Lucy appeared in an unknown alleyway. It began slowly piecing itself back together. Soon it was back to being brand new like it wasn't even melted to begin with. She took one big gasp of air as she opened up her crimson eyes. "W-where am I?" She asked herself aloud.

She tried to stand up but fell over. She did it again and succeeded. '_I stood up. Now what?_' She noticed that she was totally nude but it didn't bother her.

'_You might not mind being naked as on the day you were born, but other people sure do mind. I advise you to get us some clothes'_ Kaede said.

'_But how? It's not like we can go out into the streets naked. They might call the police on us_' Nyu said back.

'_Yes that is a problem. Lucy what do you think we should do?_' Kaede said.

'I_ hate to say this now, but I think we should kill a human and steal it's clothes.'_' Lucy thought.

'_Lucy!_' Nyu said. '_That's horrible!_'

'_I know, but that's the only way_' Lucy thought back.

'_Lucy does have a point. We can't go out into the streets naked. I guess we'll have to wait until a human walks into this alley and spots us._' Kaede said.

'_Heh, like that will ever happen'_ Lucy thought sarcastically.

'_Hey think positive! A human will probably pass by and notice us_' Nyu said.

Lucy groaned. '_Nyu you always think positive'_ she thought. She heard footsteps coming into the alley. Turning her head she looked to see a human female around the same age as her.

'_See what did I tell you? If you think positive good things will happen_' Nyu said.

'_Shut up Nyu_' Kaede said.

'_Okay_' Nyu said.

Lucy put on her old facade and looked at the girl sinisterly. "Give me your clothes or die a horrible death"

"Are you crazy? Why would I give you my clothes? I should just call the Magnolia police on you now for streaking." the girl said.

Lucy sighed muttering "Dumb bitch." One of her many vectors reached out from within her back. Rushing at the girl the vectors went inside her skull reaching her brain. She pinched a certain nerve and the girl fell over dead. "I warned her" she walked over to the girl and stripped her of all her clothing. "Looks suitable enough to wear" Lucy then began putting on the clothes. Flipping her pink bangs out of her eyes she walked out of the alley where she left the body.

'_I want out! I want out!_' Nyu cried throwing a fit.

'_Why should I let you out?_' Lucy thought.

'_Because I'm cute and innocent_' Nyu said.

'_Just let her out. It won't do any harm. Besides she can't use her vectors like us._' Kaede said.

"Ugh fine I'll let her out" she groaned out loud which got her several looks.

'_YAY!_' Nyu yelled out.

Lucy then felt Nyu take over and herself slip in the darkness of her mind that Kaede was also in.

Nyu smiled brightly as she breathed in the new fresh air. '_I don't know where I am, but I sure am happy today_' she thought then giggled.

She began walking well more like skipping humming the song '**Lilium**' which Kouta and Kaede listened too when they were kids. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Gomen. I wasn't looking where she was going." She didn't receive a reply only a strange look from the human male in front of her. It was a boy with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes, and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He also had a dragon scaled scarf around his neck.

"Who are you?" the boy asked staring at her horns.

"Nyu. Who are you?" Nyu cheerfully said.

"Natsu Dragneel. Do you have a last name, Nyu?" Natsu asked.

Nyu simply shook her head.

"No last name! Everyone should have a last name! Hmm how about it'll be Dragneel?"

"Your last name? Is that really alright with you though?" Nyu asked.

"Yep" Natsu grinned. "Nyu are you lost?"

"Kind of."

"Let me take you to where you want to go then." Natsu grabbed Nyu by the hand and started walking. "So where is your destination?" He heard no reply and looked back. "Nyu?"

Nyu looked down sadly knowing that her home was no where near here. In fact she didn't even think she was even close to Kamakura, Japan. That thought made her sad.

"What's wrong, Nyu?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, I have no home"

"You're an orphan?"

"I guess I must be" Nyu laughed trying to hide her sadness. She really wanted to go back to the Maple Inn with Kouta and the others '_but to them I'm already dead_' she thought. '_Oh, Kouta. I miss you_'

"Don't look so down in the dumps." Natsu said trying to cheer Nyu up some. "I got a **great** idea!"

"What is it, Natsu?" Nyu wondered what '**Great'** idea he was having that made him so excited.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to a certain place" He grinned from ear to ear as he said that '_I'm gonna take her to Fairy Tail and introduce her to everybody. I'm sure they'll like her. She seems like a nice enough girl_'

He grabbed her hand again and ran to Fairy Tail "W-wait! Where are you taking me?!" Nyu shouted out.

"You'll see!" Natsu shouted back.

Nyu could feel the unnatural heat coming from his hand. '_Why does his hand feel so hot? That's not normal_' The two finally arrived at their destination it was a gigantic building with a sign that said '**Fairy Tail**' and the same marking that Natsu had on his arm. "What is this place?"

"It's Fairy Tail, Nyu" Natsu answered her question.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

Natsu let out a small gasp and said in disbelief "You don't know what Fairy Tail is?! Everyone in Fiore knows what Fairy Tail is"

"I'm not from here so I don't know anything about this place or anybody."

"Well I'm going to go in now and you're going to follow me, alright"

"Alright" Nyu said. Natsu opened the doors and they both walked in.

"Well this is Fairy Tail. I'm going to talk to some of my friends alright. So you're free to look around if you want to"

Nyu smiled nodding her head. She walked through the building noticing the hundreds of people inside it. One thing they all had in common was the marking on their bodies. Even if they all were in different or the same colors. She walked around until she got bored.

'_Let's look for Natsu_' Kaede suggested.

'_Nyu!_' Nyu thought.

Lucy sighed '_I guess that's a yes then_'

'_Sorry I didn't mean to say my name_' Nyu blushed in embarrassment.

'_It's alright. We're used to it. Right, Lucy_' Kaede said.

'_Yeah_' Lucy said. '_Hey Nyu let me have control of the body now_'

'_But why? I like having control_' Nyu thought.

'_I'll give you a cookie later if you let me have your body_' Lucy said.

'_You don't know how wrong that sounded just now, Lucy_' Kaede blushed.

'_Deal!_' Nyu thought then went into the darkness of her mind beside Kaede and let Lucy out.

"Ugh it was cramped in there" Lucy groaned out. She began looking for Natsu when she bumped into another person. '_Why do I always have to bump into people? It's getting annoying_' Lucy thought.

"Excuse me I didn't see where I was going" Lucy said. She wasn't used to being nice to humans that much. Her hatred might've disappeared but she still had a ways to go before she could ever see humans as more than a 'thing' to her still the true humans were the diclonius. She stared at the girl she bumped into. She had long white hair, blue eyes, and had on a waitress outfit.

"It's alright. Say who are you? I never seen you around Fairy Tail before" the white haired girl said. "My name's Mirajane Strauss by the way. What's your name?" She said politely but cheerfully too.

"I'm Lucy Dragneel. Natsu brought me here since I have no where else to go"

'Well more like Kaede Dragneel' Kaede said.

'Don't forget about Nyu Dragneel as well!' Nyu said being her usual hyper self.

"Dragneel? Are you a relative of Natsu's? I never knew Natsu had any family besides his adoptive father Igneel." Mirajane said.

"No that's not it at all. Natsu gave me his last name because I didn't have one of my own." Lucy said.

"Okay. What's that on your head, Lucy?" Mirajane asked curious.

'They're all the same. Everyone of them' Lucy thought. "Horns" she said coldly before walking off kind of mad.

"Hmm was it something I said?" Mirajane asked herself.

'Might as well look for Natsu' Lucy thought. She started wandering around the first floor of the guild. She came across a boy with orange hair and hazel eyes. 'Might as well ask him where Natsu is. Altho he looks like a player.' That's the impression she got from him as she saw four girls surrounding him.

"Hey human…" She started to say to the boy.

The boy with orange hair and hazel eyes looked up at her. He smirked as he got up and walked up to her. "What is it gorgeous?" He asked.

'Ugh he's hitting on me' Lucy thought.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know where he is when you can have me?" He put his hand on her chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze. She knocked his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't get me angry human. You probably don't want your head rolling off your shoulders right now. So I advise you to tell me where Natsu is before you get killed."

"He's over there" He pointed towards the way Natsu was.

"Thank you" she said before walking off. 'If that guy hits on me again. I really will rip his head off' Lucy thought.

'Don't think like that Lucy. Your hatred for humans are gone remember' Nyu said.

'Nyu's right. Don't cause trouble either' Kaede said.

Lucy managed to find Natsu, but he was in a fight with a black haired and dark blue eyed boy with only his boxers on. 'Why the hell is he only in his boxers?' Lucy thought.

"Shitty flame head. You're going down."

"That's what you think ice bastard"

"Calm down guys" a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes named Lucy Heartfilia said trying to separate them.

Natsu ignored her and went for Gray Fullbuster's boxers. "Heh" he said taking them off leaving Gray totally exposed to everyone in the guild.

The diclonius Lucy just stared at him with wide eyes. Gray went over to her and asked "Can I have your pan-" Before he could finish a vector hit him right in the face knocking him into a table.

"No you can't" Lucy said.

"What seems to be the problem?" A redhead spoke up, and Lucy turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw the human in front of her. She, for some reason, looked familiar to the diclonius, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Who're you?" Lucy spoke up with a cold tone without realizing it, causing Kaiko to flinch.

"I-I'm Kaiko. Kaiko Sachi." Kaiko bowed. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Are you a member of Fairy Tail as well?"

"No" Lucy replied shaking her head. "But I'm Lucy Dragneel. And don't forget Kaede and Nyu Dragneel as well." She said the last two sentences in her other two forms.

Kaiko's eyebrows and mouth arched down nervously. "…Okay then. Wait." Her eyes widened when she thought over Lucy's sentence. "You know Natsu?"

"Yeah sort of. I met him today and he was kind enough to give me his last name since I had no last name of my own." Lucy said.

Gray happened to find his clothes and put them on. He walked over to Lucy angrily. "Why the hell did you go and do that for?" He asked.

"You just don't ask people for their undergarments, Gray" Lucy Heartfillia said.

Gray didn't say nothing just stared at Lucy who happened to turn into Nyu.

"Nyu?" She said staring right back at him.

Kaiko looked confused. For Gray having his boxers stolen and asking people to borrow their undergarments was usual for her, but she wondered why the diclonius was changing forms so often.

"Nyu?" Kaiko questions. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name" Nyu said turning towards Kaiko. She then turned towards Natsu and yelled out "NATSU!" She then jumped on him knocking him down to the floor.

"Nyu? What's gotten into you?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave me?"

"I've been in the guild. So I didn't go off far."

"But I've been assaulted by a playboy with orange hair" She sniffed. Not knowing who the boy was, but hopefully he wouldn't bother her because Lucy threatened to kill him.

"A playboy? Oh! You mean Loki?" Natsu laughed. "Oh he's a ladies man, but don't worry. He's actually a nice person when he's not flirting."

"I see," was all Lucy could say.

"Yeah, Loki tried to hit on me once." Kaiko spoke up. "But when he saw my wand, he dashed out of the Guild."

"Well I threatened to make his head roll off his shoulders if he ever tried to flirt with me again" Lucy said getting off Natsu. "I didn't stay long to see what his reaction was though. Hmm I wonder where the human went to anyways. Not that I'm concerned about him or anything."

"Human?" Kaiko said "Why did you say 'stronghuman/strong'?

Nyu suddenly broke through Lucy, and looked nervous. "Um…" Kaiko looked shocked. "We are not like normal humans. We have some type of power that separated us from normal beings."

"People call us where we come from is a, diclonius. A life for a diclonius is horrible. Since birth we are put in facilities which do horrible experiments on us such as. Shooting us with small cannons just to see if our vectors can deflect them. Which is our powers that comes in the form of invisible hands that can rip and tear through anything." Nyu said.

"Might as well tell you my story as a kid" Kaede said taking control now. "It all began when I was abandoned in the woods as a baby. The orphanage found me and took care of me. Years later I've began being bullied by some humans. They went so far as to kill my only friend that was a puppy at the time. They took a rock and beat it to death right before my eyes. I couldn't do anything to stop them because I was being held back. My powers weren't activated then either. When the puppy was dead. I snapped killing all four orphanage kids in a shower of blood. I ran away from the orphanage killing humans just to live in their houses. Everytime the police came I moved out and killed again.

I met a young human boy named Kouta back then who thought my horns were cool. I was surprised that anyone could find my horns cool at all. What surprised me the most is that he wanted to be friends with me, but all I said was 'Are you crazy? I hate your kind' I then walked off. He called after me saying 'I'll meet you here tomorrow same time' the next day I waited all night until I realized he wouldn't come or so I thought. I thought he had lied to me as all the other humans in the past have done. But he showed up and gave me a hat to cover up my horns. It began raining and we hid in a cave where he let me listen to his music box which played the song, Lilium. That night we departed and I never saw him again until three more days. He said that he had to go home tomorrow night and that he wanted to spend the whole day together at the zoo. I didn't know what the zoo was and all I've heard is that they kept animals caged in there.

Well I went to the zoo with Kouta by bus and was surprised to see the huge animals. I was ecstatic and ran around the zoo looking at all the different animals especially the elephants and giraffes. I had my first ice cream too with Kouta. We began feeling hot so we went into the creek to play. Well we got wet and had to strop our clothes off and let them dry. We didn't do anything since we were only kids at the time. Well the day passed quickly and I heard him say to me that he was going to the festival with his cousin. I was a little saddened at the thought. So I asked him if his cousin was a girl or a boy. He said that it was a boy. I believed him and ran off saying 'I'll meet you at the festival tomorrow night' that was the first time I felt love.

Well I was crushed when I went to the festival and found Kouta comforting his cousin, which was a girl. He lied to me and I snapped killing almost every person in the festival, but he didn't know that. I followed him into a train where he went on. I killed his little sister and father in front of him. I tore his sister in half and pulled his father's head off. I watched him scream and cry as he begged me to stop. I stopped and tore a hole through the ceiling of the train. I jumped out crying and regretting what I had done to Kouta. That's all of my childhood when I was seven years old. He was ten at the time too." Kaede said sadly.

A/N: Okay this is my first chapter for The Ice Queen. I don't know what I should put for the Summary yet but I know it'll be good ^-^

So please review as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiko's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…that's horrible."

Lucy sighed. "Tell me about it. I'm glad I'm out of that facility and free now."

Gray's eyes widened as well "Wait. So you're a diclonius?"

"Yes I'm a diclonius. A horned human which only purpose in life is to kill all mankind and replace them with my kind. I used to want that but not anymore. Where I come from magic doesn't exist too. I am hoping to become a part of this guild and stay here" Lucy said.

"Of course you can!" Natsu said.

"Wait Natsu, we have to get permission from Master Makorov first." Lucy Heartfillia said.

"Yeah. Well as long as she can demonstrate her powers then it'll be all fine" Natsu said.

"Right." Kaiko agreed. "But I think Lucy will like this place."

"What's this about a new member?" An short old man said walking up to the group.

"Oh Master, we were just talking about Lucy here. She wants to join Fairy Tail" Kaiko said.

"Lucy? But hasn't she already joined Fairy Tail?" Makorov said.

"No, not that Lucy. This Lucy" Kaiko said pointing towards the diclonius Lucy who was staring at Makorov.

'_I've never known someone to be this short_' Lucy thought.

'_Don't be rude_' Kaede said.

'_Yes it's not nice_' Nyu said.

"Well Lucy, Welcome to Fairy Tail" He said smiling.

"Thank Lucy!" Lucy smiled. "I'll love to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Kaiko grinned as well. "I'm glad you do. You'll like it here!"

"Well Lucy time for you to get your Fairy Tail mark" Mirajane said walking up to Lucy with something that looked like…a stamp maker?

'_What is that?_' Lucy thought

'_It looks like that is a body stamp maker_' Kaede said.

'_No duh_' Lucy thought back.

'_Well we could try to put a the Fairy Tail mark on now_' Nyu said.

Mirajane walked up to Lucy and asked "Where do you want your mark at?"

'_Should I do it on the ass?_' Lucy thought.

'_No way!_' Kaede yelled.

'_You'll look like a slut if you go off showing your mark there_' Nyu said.

'_The breast?_' Lucy thought.

'_No dirty places!_' Kaede said.

'_Fine I'll do the left shoulder._' Lucy thought. "Put it on the left shoulder"

'_Phew_' Kaede said. '_I never knew Lucy was like that_'

Kaiko smiled "Oh we'll be like twins. I have a Fairy Tail mark on my left shoulder as well." She lifted up her sleeve to show Lucy her arm.

Lucy felt the device touch her shoulder and a purple Fairy Tail mark appeared on there. She looked at it and up at Mirajane. Lucy smiled "Thank you, Mirajane"

"You're welcome Lucy" Mirajane said.

Suddenly the doors busted open to Fairy Tail. It was a guild member. "Total trouble folks. I found a dead body in one of the alleyways of Magnolia. People said it was a girl with horns"

'_Oh shit. Why do they have to find out what I did now?_' Lucy thought.

'_What can we do? We only just got here_' Kaede said.

Everybody looked at Lucy Dragneel who looked shocked. She then shook her head. "I don't know who killed that member of the Guild, but we'll have to find him or her."

"Right." Lucy Heartfilia agreed. "But it might take a few of us to track the killer down."

"Loki came walking in, and the blonde girl blushed. "Count me in?" he questioned, because he just wanted to make sure.

Lucy Heartfilia sighed. "Okay, you can come with us."

"It sounds like a diclonius to me." Lucy said "And if it is it'll be easy to track one of my own kind down. Because my kind can sense each other if over a certain distance. As long as it's in the same town we can track it down. Hopefully" Lucy Dragneel informed.

XXX

A diclonius of eight years old stood over a pile of dead bodies in a house. She then giggled and said "Stupid humans. Didn't even expect a thing. Oh well time to find Queen Lucy." She walked out of the house covered in blood not caring if other humans saw her. She would kill them if they even looked at her the wrong way. "Now where to look in this shitty town they call Magnolia" Hikari said.

XXX

Lucy Dragneel's eye's widened as she sensed the other diclonius. The aura was so powerful. Almost even more powerful then Mariko's.

'_Nyu'_ Nyu whimpered.

A/N: Okay this is my second chapter for The Ice Queen. I don't know what I should put for the Summary yet but I know it'll be good ^.^

So please review as well.

And wow my shortest chapter yet lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, good." Lucy Heartfilia said. "Then let's get going.

When they got there, they saw that the body's no longer there, but the huge pool of blood is still there. Kaiko looks to her left and sees a diclonius with long violet hair walking away. She had the same horns as Lucy does too. She was also wearing a normal, plaid dress.

Hikari sensed the presence of Lucy and turned around grinning. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She walked forward, but away from Lucy's range of two meters.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Queen Lucy." Hikari said.

"What is that girl?"

"She's covered in blood"

Hikari turned her head and glared at the two humans that were talking about her. They were within her range of five meters. She then unleashed four of her thirty vectors and split one human in half while she pulled the other's head off. "Stupid humans" she said. "Do you see what I did for you my Queen. I killed some pathetic humans. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Queen?" The members of the Guild looked surprised and their eyes instantly locked on Lucy's.

The diclonius felt her heart beat escalate in fear. "…Queen…is just a nickname." she quickly spoke up, then glared at Hikari. "You, Hikari, are wanted for the murders"

"You know all of you humans combined can't take me down. Even you my Queen. Besides don't you hear the voice in your head telling you to kill all mankind. I listen to that voice. It's like a mother to me. It tells me what to do and I listen to it." Hikari said.

"Fool I am that voice" Lucy said. "I know I used to be a murderer too. All I wanted was to get rid of the human race and replace it with my kind. However I've changed thanks to a certain person. Who thinks I'm dead. Yeah having a bullet through the brain and your entire body melted almost to mush is painful. I didn't even expect to survive the fight on the lighthouse yet Kouta. The one I loved shot me and supposedly killed me."

Hikari yawned, her hand covering her mouth. "You actually think I care what that stupid human is to you. You shouldn't have changed Queen. You should've just stayed the way you were. The one destined to lead all of the diclonius towards victory over the humans. Hell even I an eight year old knows that" She then looked at the humans who she thought were inferior to her. "You humans are welcome to try and take me down. Not that you'd succeed though."

"Wait a second." Gray went to say as Lucy was about ready to attack Hikari for what she said. "You got killed in the lighthouse?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at her lover, her pink hair along with the movement of her body. "…Yes. It was horrible. That was the last time I saw Kouta, the human I loved, before reincarnated. I miss him still, but he's moved on."

"Aren't we gonna fight this girl or what?" Natsu asked getting ready to fire a fiery punch at Hikari. "Well if no one is going to attack then I guess. I WILL!" He ran up towards Hikari his fist aflame.

"IDIOT WATCH OUT!" Lucy yelled, but it was too late Hikari's vector punched him in the gut causing him to spit out blood. She knocked him out of her way.

"NATSU!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled out.

Natsu struggled to get back up, coughing blood on the way.

"Idiot, I told you to watch out!" Lucy ran over to him, helping him up. "HIkari's a powerful diclonius for an eight year old."

"I can see that." Natsu sighed, and then hit his fists together. "But I'm not going down without a fight!"

He went to charge at the young violet haired diclonius once more, but he fell to his knees. "Dang it!"

"I'll take care of this, Natsu." Lucy said out of concern, then ran to join the others in the fight. "You stay here!"

"Ready to get the beating of your life, Hikari?" Lucy Dragneel asked letting out all of her vectors.

"You probably can't" Hikari said. 'Why are they doing this to me? I only want to be loved.' Hikari thought and had a sad face on for a second there, but it disappeared as soon as she heard the Voice again.

'Kill them, but let Queen live.'

'Yes, mother.' Hikari then attacked Gray, but Lucy ran in front of him and blocked Hikari's attack with her own vectors.

Hikari felt the vectors stab in her stomach, and she fell back.

Once her body hit the ground Lucy could here her coughing up blood, Gray looked at Lucy.

"Thanks for saving my life there." Gray smirked. He then looked at the wounded diclonius. "…But it…doesn't feel right to be fighting this young…girl…"

Hikari looked at Gray confused as to why he was even caring. "Why do you care, human? No one has cared about me before. Not even my parents who gave me up to this facility who tortures my kind. So why do you even care if your fighting me or not?" She then began crying "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME AND GET MY MEANINGLESS LIFE OVER WITH!"

'Don't say that little Hikari. Remember I'm your Mom now' the Voice said.

"S-SHUT UP!" She yelled out. "Just shut up I want listen to you anymore" Hikari tried to force her vectors back into her own body, but didn't succeed since the Voice was still trying to get her to kill them.

'If you don't want to kill them. Maybe I'll have to make it so that this human who cares for you is infected.'

"No don't!"

'Too late' The Voice laughed as one of Hikari's vectors went straight at Gray's skull.

Lucy tried to block it in time, but it was too late. The vectors already penetrated through his skull without hurting him. He was then infected with the diclonius virus. The vectors went back out of his head and back in Hikari's body.

Lucy's eyes widened at what happened. Actually she knew what happened so why was she so surprised. Probably because it was Gray that it happened to.

"You little girl…DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but the Voice it made me" Hikari then began crying like the little child she was and not like a sadistic monster.

Lucy retreated back into her mind and let Kaede take over. Kaede felt sadness kick into her heart when she saw the tears running down Hikari's face. It reminded her of when she had the same voice in her head, telling her to kill.

Kaede closed her eyes tightly not wanted to think of that. And before she knew it, vectors appeared from her back, stabbing the young diclonius several times.

Hikari screamed in pain as her left arm was ripped right out of it's socket.

"Lucy Stop!" Gray yelled out.

"Huh, what?" Kaede said as her vectors retreated into her back. "Oh God. I'm sorry!" Kaede said trying to go towards Hikari but the young diclonius only backed up in fear holding her arm that was not there.

"St-stay away." Hikari said then yelled out "STAY AWAY!" Her eyes showed only signs of fear.

Kaede didn't look at HIkari anymore but down at the ground below. She knew that Hikari's vectors had disappeared. It was because a diclonius vectors don't come out once their in pain.

Hikari shook in fear as Kaede continued to look down at the floor, realizing what she did. She starts to back away, and is now next to Gray.

"Oh my gosh..." Lucy's side came out. "..I...I'm so sorry...my vectors, they-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hikari yelled, wincing when she felt blood gush out of her arm.

"Let's get her to the hospital" Loki said going towards Hikari who just backed away more.

"I believe she wants Gray to take her" Lucy Heartfilia said.

"Yeah have him take her" Lucy Dragneel sadly said.

Gray walked over towards Hikari and picked the eight year old diclonius up in his arms. "I believe the closest hospital is on Grundy Street." he said and the rest of the Team ran to the hospital with Hikari in Gray's arms.

They got to the hospital doors and ran right in. "We have an emergency! This girl just lost her arm" Lucy Heartfilia said.

The nurses immediately went to Hikari and took her in the ER room. They laid her in a soft bed. Lucy Dragneel however was outside the room with Gray inside with Hikari.

Hikari looked at Gray sleepily and said "Big brother, I'm sleepy. Can I please sleep Big brother?"

"Don't let her sleep. She's lost too much blood." One of the doctors said. "If she sleeps now. She'll die."

"...But...I'm tired. I...haven't gotten much sleep in days." she started to drift off, so Lucy Dragneel walked in and shook her gently to wake her up.

"You can't fall asleep, Hikari. Remember what the doctor said? You'll die if you go to sleep now. It's a matter of life or death."

"Okay" Hikari smiled weakly.

"Let's get her to the Operating Room now!" the doctor said and they wheeled her into the Operating Room, but not before making it so she can breathe while still asleep in the Operating Room.

Lucy Dragneel noticed that Hikari's arm wasn't bleeding as severely as when she ripped it off.

"…I…just don't know what came over me" she said. "These horns are the problem here. If I didn't have these I would be just a normal girl." She began putting her hands on her head to rip them right out of her skull. It would be painful to do, but she could take it. It happened to her twice before.

She began to pull, but stopped when Gray put his hand on hers and took it off her head.

"Why did you stop me?! Without these! Without these, I could be normal!" Lucy almost screamed. "I…I could be…normal" she cried into her hands. "I really want to stop hurting people too"

Gray grew concerned, and looked down at the floor. "…I don't want to see you pulling those out of your head. I know that you want to stop killing, because deep inside you know that you're not like that. But…I love you the way you are." he then smirked reassuringly, then gave Lucy a kiss on the lips for comfort.

After they pulled back, Lucy smiled. "….Thanks, Gray."

Lucy leaned her head over onto Gray's shoulder.

Gray feeling the pressure on his shoulder looked over to see Lucy sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face.

However the smile slowly faded away into a pained look as she relived what happened at the lighthouse, but this time it was Gray and not Kouta.

Nightmare

"I will erase every last one of you humans." Lucy said angrily her vectors all over the place. They grew to numerous lengths too. She was busy healing the wound in Gray's chest where his heart was. She could also feel his life force slowly slipping away.

She smiled as she looked down at him. Her vectors right inside, healing him. Her left arm started melting. However that didn't stop her. She kept on killing the soldiers that surrounded her and Gray while also healing him at the same time. Eventually she was almost fully melted. She was still breathing but it was very painful to do so.

End Nightare

Lucy started to cry, and her tears fell onto Gray's chest

"Lucy?" Gray's eyes widened. "Lucy! Hey!"

Lucy blinked a couple of times before looking at Gray.

"…Oh…sorry. I…had a bad nightmare."

"What was it about?" Gray asked.

"You almost died and I melted trying to save your life" Lucy's eyes widened at what happened. "Y-you almost died" She then felt something painful in her chest like her heart was breaking.

Upon feeling the pain in her dream. Her entire body was currently in pain right now. She didn't know if it was from her dream, but she felt as if she was literally melting now. She wasn't melting tho she was currently fine. Still the pain didn't stop.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She let out a loud scream a she coughed up blood onto the hospital floor.

Gray and her was the only one currently in the room. All the doctors were busy on Hikari at the moment so Lucy was utterly helpless.

Lucy looked at her hand as it started to melt. However it was only a mental image. Her hand wasn't really melting.

"N…No...Why? It's happening again" She was fully awake this time. She coughed up some more blood.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled her name in surprise. He gently rested his hand on her arms, pulling her towards him. "Lucy!"

Gray's hold on her arms loosened as Lucy's balance started to weaken, and she fell to the floor, coughing up blood. She was clutching her stomach with her arms, hoping to stop the pain and crimson liquid.

"Oh crap, this is bad." Gray felt his heart beat increase in fear, then looked around. "Natsu! Lucy! Loki! Kaiko! I need your help!"

The rest of the guild members ran into the room where Lucy Dragneel and Gray was.

They saw Lucy in pain. No more like pure agony.

"LUCY!" Gray said trying to calm her down.

"I'm melting again…OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" She screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaiko gasped, and got out her wand. Besides it being used for attacks, it can also be used for healing.

While the pink-haired diclonious was still coughing up blood, Kaiko walked over to her, and bent down on one knee. She then looked to see if there was any wounds that were causing this, but there didn't seem to be any, surprisingly.

Lucy finally stopped coughing up blood with the help of Kaiko's wand. She didn't see herself melting anymore. She found herself perfectly fine.

"What? I didn't melt?" She asked. "How? I thought I" She smiled and said. "So it was all just in my head"

Kaiko smiled. "I had healed you, Lucy." she then put up her wand in her waist pocket, then helped Lucy up.

Lucy stared at the red-haired wizard for a few seconds before hugging her. "Thank you, Kaiko. If you didn't heal me, who knows how long that would've gone on."

Kaiko nodded. "Yeah. It would've been horrible."

Lucy got silent for a minute. "...Speaking of that, how's Hikari doing? I know it's only been a few seconds since we got here and saved her life. But I...I just hope she's doing good."

"She's doing alright." Lucy Heartifilia smiled. The diclonius saw that Loki had his hand on the blonde wizard's waist, and she was smiling.

"She seems to be improving, and we're glad about that." Loki added, smiling as well. His expression then changed to concern. "But, unfortunately, we'll have to put her in prison for the murders she committed, including that member of the Guild."

Lucy Dragneel felt her heart sink. The eight-year old would have to go to prison for the murders?

'_But she's so young!'_ Kaede spoke up. '_She can't afford to go to prison, especially for that one murder we committed_'

'_Oh, what are we going to do…?_' Nyu broke out into sobs.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think of that. She, deep inside, wanted to save Hikari from being sent to prison. It...just didn't seem right, and she knew the other members of the Guild knew the same thing as well. They had to obey the laws.

But then, a thought popped into her mind that she hadn't thought of before.

"Hey!" Lucy spoke up, getting their attention. "...I think...that we can do something else instead of sending her to prison."

"And what's that?" Natsu spoke up. "There's no other choice but to send her to-"

"No, no. I..." she hesitated. "...I was thinking that she could become a member of the Guild."

Everybody looked at her in surprise.

"What?! How is that even possible. Master would never allow this" Kaiko said.

"I know" Lucy Dragneel said "But I can try to convince him otherwise"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything bad to Master. I was just thinking that maybe I can teach her to control her powers some. My vectors used to be out of control too until I learned to control them. And with me and the rest of the Guild keeping an eye on her we can finally let her do some good in her life." Lucy said "But first we need to train her how to control her Voice. A Voice is the diclonius instinct to kill all mankind. If we control that then that's one huge step in learning how to control her vectors. Vectors take shape in hands. They can reach several meters and be in large numbers as well. It'll be dangerous but I think we can do it." She then looked at Gray. "Besides she thinks of you as her Big Brother, Gray"A/N: Okay this is my third chapter for The Ice Queen. I don't know what I should put for the Summary yet but I know it'll be good ^.^

So please review as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm thinking of you and me taking her in. The others might be busy with missions, so it'll be a good thing to do."

"…That's a good idea." Lucy smiled warmly. She then sighed. "So how long is Hikari going to be here?"

"Well she is an orphan. So how about she lives full time with you two" Natsu said smiling.

"Um…right" Lucy said. "So shall we go see Hikari now and maybe ask if she wants to come live with us. Maybe I can atone for what I did to her by caring for her. She should be fully healed by now anyways"

"Yes, that's a good idea." Kaiko smiled. "Do you want me to carry her while we go over to your house, Gray?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Gray smiled, and rested a hand on Lucy Dragneel's shoulder. His eyes locked on Lucy's, and Lucy's locked on Gray's.

The two nodded, and Kaiko went into the room. They could hear a conversation between her and the doctor, and Kaiko then came out with Hikari in her arms.

"Okay. Let's get going."

So Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Dragneel, Natsu, Kaiko, Loki, and Gray walked to Gray's house.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Gray smiled and went in but not before saying his goodbyes to everyone. Everyone except Kaiko and Lucy Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu, and Loki already left.

Kaiko carried Hikari into the house and into the bedroom where she put her in the huge King Sized bed. Tucking her in she quietly stepped out of the room.

"I hope she'll be okay. I mean her mental state is messed up" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that's true." Kaiko sighed, her voice in a hushed tone. "…Thank god that we didn't kill her. It would've been disgraceful."

"Tell me about it." Lucy sighed as well. She then looked over at the sleeping Hikari, then back at Kaiko.

Kaiko could see Lucy's sudden change in expression, which meant she was pondering about something.

Before she could ask, the diclonius spoke up. "Say, Kaiko, I've been wondering. Is it alright if we adopt this little one? I mean, I've heard about how her parents abandoned her as a kid. It was so sad."

Kaiko's eyes widened, and then she thought it over. "That's a wonderful idea, Lucy." She smiled warmly. "I'll tell the others about it. They'll think it's a great idea."

"But Hikari would be calling us "Big Sister" and "Big Brother", so it will feel really awkward." Gray laughed nervously.

"Yeah it would" Lucy said then heard the sound of footsteps coming out of the bedroom.

Hikari had just woken up. "Do you have any clothes I can wear. A long T-shirt is fine as well."

"Here I have something" Gray said walking over towards his closet where he kept his clothes. He handed Hikari a T-shirt which was like a night gown.

She took off her bloody clothes in front of everybody getting naked.

Lucy didn't seem to mind, but Gray and Kaiko was another story. Before they could say anything they noticed the scars on her body.

"How did you get those scars on your body?" Kaiko asked.

"The facility my parents gave me up to experiments on my kind. They try to strengthen our vectors by shooting small canons at us. Sometimes we can deflect them, but a lot of times I've had my share of getting my ribs broken and many other parts of my body. I'm sure you understand, Big Sister, you've been held there before too" Hikari said getting the clothes on her body.

"Well, that's not right what they did to your race, Hikari." Gray could feel his anger boiling up inside of him, and a plan started to form. Lucy could see it in his face.

"You're right, Big Brother." Hikari sighed, and finished putting on the clothes. She kicked her blood stained ones to the side. "What're you planning to do?"

'_I'm planning on freeing all of the diclonius from the facilities_' Gray thought.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Gray. "Gray don't tell me you plan on going to the facility."

Gray nodded his head and Hikari leaped on him. "Thank you, Big Brother! Thank you!" She had a huge innocent smile on her face. "Now my kind can finally be free. That is if you will free them"

"Thing is a lot of them has the urge to kill mankind" Lucy said "So we might have a bloodbath on our hands"

"Tell me, Hikari. Exactly how did you get here" Kaiko asked.

"Well I was in the cells chained to a wall naked in one of the facilities. When suddenly I saw my body disappear. I blacked out and when I came to, I was here in this place" She explained.

"Sounds like another dimension to me" Kaiko said.

"Yes it won't be easy getting there, but if you're that determined to go then we can find a way back to my dimension." Lucy said to Gray. "I just hope your magic works there"

"Yeah, same here." Gray sighed, then made a fist with both of his hands. "Those people at the facility are going to pay for what they did to Hikari's race."

Lucy nods. "Yes" her eyes then widen. "Wait. You plan on…killing them?"

Gray stayed silent for a moment before Hikari spoke up

"But how will we get to my and Big Sister dimension?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. We can also stay with my friends at the Maple In." Lucy said.

"I see" Kaiko said.

"Thing is once we get to my dimension I probably will be hunted down again. Last time I escaped the facility. They sent a lot of soldiers after me. However I managed to escape every time. I did some bad things to escape though. Really bad things. Things that I regret deeply" Lucy frowned then spoke up again. "The Director of the facility is called Kakuzawa. Who thinks he's god. He is also the one who raped my human birth mother. She gave birth to my half-brother who doesn't have a name. My mother is the only one capable of giving birth to diclonius that can have children. Those are called the Queen's or King's. The ones who can't breed are called silpelits. That only happens when a diclonius infects a human with the vector virus. It's a virus that makes it so they have only diclonius children. Mostly they are only silpelits." Lucy explained.

"Yes and I sort of infected you, Big Brother" Hikari said. "I'm sorry, but I had no control over my vectors. But now you'll only have diclonius children. If you get with Big Sister here you can have ones that can be King's or Queen's. But if you get with anyone else they'll be silpelits"

Gray's eyes widened. He understood what Lucy had said, but what Hikari said was totally different. "Wait. You infected me with the virus?"

"It was on accident, Big Brother." Hikari looked down at the ground, ashamed. "As I just said, I didn't have control of my vectors."

Lucy walked over to Hikari, and rested her hand on the young diclonius' head. "We know. But you don't have to be ashamed of yourself, Hikari. You'll learn to control your vectors better soon."

"Anyways we should get some rest" Lucy said.

"Right I'll take my leave then" Kaiko said then walked out the door, but not before waving goodbye.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Hikari asked.

"Good question. We only have one bed." Gray said.

"O…one bed" Lucy blushed thinking of things she wasn't supposed to. Such as doing naughty stuff with Gray. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

'Lucy is a pervert' Nyu giggled.

'Shut up' Lucy thought.

"One bed huh." Hikari said then shouted while running into the bedroom. "I'M GETTING THE MIDDLE!"

'What-oof!" Lucy was already on the bed, and so was Gray. So she felt the impact of Hikari landing onto the bed in the middle.

Hikari then snuggled up, and fell asleep instantly. Gray and Lucy just looked at her, surprised. They then locked their eyes on each other, and laughed. Lucy put her hand on Hikari's shoulder, and Gray tried his best to wrap his arm around Lucy's shoulder. But that wasn't quite successful since Hikari was in the way. So Gray let it go.

"Good night, Lucy." Gray smirked, and Lucy blushed.

"Night, Gray." she replied, then went into a deep sleep.

The next morning, they heard a loud band at the door, followed by some more. Lucy stood up with a jolt before Gray and Hikari got up, and she made her way to the door.

The pink-haired diclonius opened it to see Kaiko, almost out of breath.

"…Kaiko? What brings you here this early in the morning?" she questioned. Lucy had not checked the time yet, but she knew that the sun had set itself into the sky, spilling the blue colors in every which direction.

"…I…got a letter, from Natsu." Kaiko spoke up after catching her breath. She then handed the letter to Lucy. "It's very urgent."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she quickly took the paper. After she was done scanning it, she dropped the paper, and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh no…" were the only words the redheaded wizard heard come out of Lucy's mouth.

"What is it?" Gray came running in with Hikari at his side. He then looked over her shoulder. "Kaiko?"

Hikari yawned sleepily as she went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Since the cereal bowl was too high up, she used her vectors to get it down. Also getting the cereal down too.

She went to the fridge and poured the milk in her cereal sitting down with a spoon in hand, she said. "Time to eat breakfast"

Kaiko sighed and locked her eyes on Gray. "I apologize to interrupt you three so soon in the morning, but there have been more members of the guild found murdered. And this time, it's not a diclonius, Natsu described in the letter. It is a some type of weird monster…half-centaur, half-snake."

"Looks like we'll have to kill them" Lucy said.

Hikari overheard and came in asking "Can I come? I can probably be of some help. So pretty please with sugar on top." She begged.

"Ugh I don't know what to do. She's strong yet her vectors are still out of control. She might accidentally kill an innocent bystander" Lucy said.

"Please!" Hikari pulled off her best puppy eyes look.

Lucy flinched for a minute, then sighed. "Okay, fine. But we'll have to protect you the whole time. Understand?"

"Yes!" Hikari shouted out in glee.

"She's so innocent" Gray smiled.

"Well she is only eight" Kaiko said.

"Well we should get going with the team to fight the monsters" Lucy said and the four went out the door towards the guild.

Lucy Heartfilia heard the sound of the four entering the guild. She quickly got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, you four." she smiled, then grew concerned. "Did you get the letter?"

Gray nodded. "It was horrible to find out. All four of us are going to get rid of those…centaur-snakes…snakes…whatever they are."

"Well, count me in." Lucy Heartfilia added, her arms crossed. "We don't want Hikari to get injured."

"What about me?" a voice spoke up, and all of them turned around.

It was Mirajane. She was a lovely woman with long, white hair, with the top side of it put into a ponytail. She came walking towards them.

"Oh, Mira!" Kaiko exclaimed. "Yes, you can come with us. But why did you ask, first of all?"

"Well I was worried about Hikari and want to protect her" Mirajane said.

"Who are you human?" Hikari asked.

"I'm Mira. You must be Hikari right?" She asked.

Hikari nodded.

"Hikari you just don't call anyone that's not a diclonius human" Lucy Dragneel said sternly like a mother and not a big sister would.

"Yes, Big Sister. I'm sorry" she then shyly moved behind Gray.

Lucy smiled. "Sorry about that, Mira."

"No worries." Mirajane smiled. "Say, I heard that Natsu was going to join us, but he's disappeared somewhere."

Everyone got silent. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kaiko grumbled.

They could hear Natsu scarfing down food in the mess hall.

"Gray-sama!" A blue haired girl ran up to Gray and almost tackled him down to the ground, but he dodged it.

"That was mean Gray-sama" the girl said.

"Hello Juvia" Gray said forcing a smile.

Lucy could see that and grew jealous. So jealous her vectors came out. 'If she makes one move on Gray I'll kill her.' she thought.

Hikari noticed that and pulled on her arm to get her attention.

Lucy looked down at her wondering what was wrong.

"Big Sister, your vectors are out" Hikari said.

"Huh?" Lucy then noticed her vectors, which were scaring Juvia. "Oh, sorry." She deactivated them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, ma'am." Hikari looked at the blue-haired woman. "But Big Sister here is already taken by Gray."

"You mean to say that Gray-sama's taken?" Juvia asked almost ready to cry.

Gray nodded. "I'm sorry Juvia but I just don't see you that way. You're just a friend to me"

"I…I see" Juvia said then ran off crying.

"Is she always like that?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty much. Now let's go see Natsu" Lucy Heartfilia said.

So Mirajane, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Dragneel, Gray, Hikari, and Kaiko went towards the mess hall where Natsu was still eating.

"You're going to blow up one of these days" Lucy Dragneel joked at Natsu.

"Hmm?" Natsu said then swallowed his food. He eyed Hikari and asked "What's she doing here?"

"Well, we saw the letter that Kaiko gave us that was from you." Lucy explained, and she didn't have to say anymore.

Natsu stood up from his seat quickly and joined the group.

"Well let's get going then" Natsu said. He began walked out the doors. When no one followed him he turned around saying "What are you all waiting for? We've got a guild to save!"

Lucy Dragneel smiled and nodded her head. "Come on guys" She then grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him out the door with the others following behind.

A/N: Okay this is my fourth chapter for The Ice Queen. I don't know what I should put for the Summary yet but I know it'll be good ^.^

So please review as well.

Oh I forgot to mention that this is a Collab between YullenStarDust and myself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already nighttime when the group got to their location, which Natsu had a bad feeling that it was in a forest. The trees didn't seem to have any leaves on them, just leaving bare silhouettes of themselves.

Kaiko could feel chills going up her spine, and it wasn't because of there being a cold breeze. She was starting to get nervous.

Lucy Heartfilia held onto Loki's hand, who was looking straight ahead. Natsu and Mirajane just walked side by side, not saying a word. They were keeping an eye out for any monsters.

On the other hand, Lucy was still holding Gray's hand, and Hikari was holding Gray's arm. She was starting to get scared as well. But with Lucy and Gray here, she felt safe.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud roar, which quickly faded into silence.

"…Did anybody hear that?" Kaiko asked the group, her voice cracking. She covered her mouth in embarrassment, hoping no one would snicker at that.

They then heard the same roar again, but it happened twice this time.

Everyone then got ready, activating their wizard powers. Lucy and Hikari activated their vectors, keeping them behind their backs so they won't accidentally stab one of the members of their group.

Kaiko was the only one to jump when she saw a group of the centaur-snakes appear. She thought they were going to be normal size, but she was wrong. They were twice that size, and their claws were long enough to tear a body to shreds in just one swipe.

"Oh crap…" Natsu muttered, the color draining from his face.

'_What in the world are those things?_' Kaede exclaimed.

'_Oh my gosh, I'm scared!_' Nyu whimpered shaking.

'_…It'll be alright, you two._' Lucy reassured them. '_Just be calm and don't freak out._'

'_G-Got it!_' the two of them replied back with hopeful determination.

Lucy grinned as she dodged one of the monsters attacks. They were fixing to go for her again, but she ripped one's arm off with her vectors. It screamed in pain so she proceeded to rip it's head off. She slaughtered about five of them, but there were still fifteen more.

"Wow. You're strong, Big Sister" Hikari said staring at Lucy in amazement.

Lucy smiled nodding at Hikari.

"Thank you, Hikari." Lucy then saw more coming their way, and sliced them with her vectors.

All of a sudden, she heard a scream come from one of the group, and she quickly turned around, One of the centaurs almost struck Lucy at the head, but Gray attacked it just in time.

Lucy scanned the group to see who screamed, and her eyes widened. It was Kaiko. She was wounded, and her want was broken. Her stomach stained with blood where she got hit, and she was coughing up the same crimson liquid.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy gasped.

Lucy ran over to Kaiko and bent down looking at her wounds. She let the others take care of the monsters for a moment.

'_If only I can heal her_' Lucy thought.

'_You can_' Nyu said.

'_How?_' Lucy thought.

'_Remember how you healed Kouta at the lighthouse? Do the same thing with Kaiko. Don't worry we won't melt._' Kaede said.

'_Right_' Lucy thought. Her vectors then came back out and went right inside of Kaiko's body where the wound was.

She heard Kaiko scream in pain at the feeling of the vectors inside her body.

"Bear with it Kaiko. It'll be alright" Lucy said. She pieced the cells back together as fast as she could. She was being careful as to not majorly hurt Kaiko though.

Eventually Kaiko's wound was fully healed. Lucy wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and smiled looking at her handiwork.

"You'll be fine now, Kaiko" Lucy said.

Kaiko looked up at the pink-haired diclonius, and smiled weakly. "T-Thanks, Lucy." Lucy was surprised to hear that Kaiko's tone was weak, even though she had just healed the redheaded wizard's wounds.

'_Crap...that monster hurt her pretty bad._' she thought to herself. '_I don't think Kaiko is ready to fight these monsters yet, even though she's been in the guild longer than I have._'

She then glanced over at the group, and spotted Mirajane's white hair in the corner of her eye. She called the woman's name a couple of times before the said person came over.

"What seems to be the problem, Lucy?" Mirajane questioned, and Lucy pointed to Kaiko. "Oh dear..."

"...Do you think Kaiko will survive the injuries?" Lucy questioned concerned. She then looked at Kaiko. "If not she'll have to just watch us fight. Poor girl."

"Don't worry. Your wounds are almost all the way healed. It's only a minor injury now. You'll be find after some rest at the hospital, Kaiko" Lucy said. She stood up and said "Stay here. I'm going to go fight"

She ran up to the group that was fighting and sliced up a lot of the monsters. Eventually the group killed all of them. Hikari however only killed one.

"Well looks like we're done here" Lucy Hearfilia said. "But Kaiko she's out cold"

"Let's get her to the hospital" Natsu said and walked over towards Kaiko lifting her up over his shoulder.

"Natsu! Be more careful with Kaiko!"

Natsu froze and slowly turned his head towards Lucy. "Oh, sorry" he then made sure to hold Kaiko in a safer position.

The hospital seemed to be unusually busy when Natsu arrived with Kaiko. There were many wizards and humans there, it was hard to see the person at the counter.

Lucy Dragneel's body started to disappear as she walked through the hospital doors with the group.

"Big Sister!" Hikari yelled out trying to reach for her, but her body started to disappear too.

"LUCY! HIKARI!" Gray shouted out and disappeared too.

When they reappeared again they were in a strange world. Well at least it was strange to Gray, because this was Lucy and Hikari's dimension.

"...Where are we?" Gray looked around, confused. He didn't recognize this place at all.

Lucy saw this expression and knew she had to explain it to him. "This is our dimensiom, Gray. Both Hikari and I escaped from this dimension."

"Huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow, but then it hit him. He remembered the three talking about the Facility, about Gray wanting to destroy it. '_Man, I must've felt dizzy when all three of us disappeared all of a sudden._ he laughed.

"Where are we going now, Big Sister?" Hikari asked. Lucy looked at her and said "To somewhere I used to live"

So Lucy led the way with Gray and Hikari following behind. Eventually they came to a sign that said "Maple Inn" They walked up the long stairs.

"I'll ring the doorbell!" Hikari said then ran up to the door and rung the bell.

XXX

Nana heard the door bell ring "I'll go get it" She said. She froze suddenly as she felt Lucy's presence along with another one she didn't recognize.

"No it can't be" She said. Then ran to the front door. She opened it and met Lucy, a young violet haired diclonius, and a black haired human.

Nana didn't glare at Lucy or anything just stared in shock. "H-How are you even alive? I saw you die. Kouta shot you! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Nana screamed.

"I don't know exactly myself. But I am alive now. I also brought my boyfriend, Gray and Hikari who calls me, Big Sister and Gray, Big Brother." Lucy said to the short pink haired diclonius girl.

Nana's left leg fell off due to her not concentrating hard enough to keep her limbs on. She fell over onto the ground.

"Oof" she said as she fell. She reattached her leg with her vectors.

"Let me help you up." Hikari helped up Nana as the girl tried her best to stand up.

Meanwhile, Lucy happened t see three people from her past enter the room. It was Kouta, Yuka, and Mayu. Her eyes widened.

"Well, I've never think I'd run into you guys again." Lucy said to them in a welcoming voice, hoping she didn't come off as rude.

Yuka was in tears, holding Kouta's hand, for some odd reason. Kouta had a disappointed look on his face.

Lucy could tell right away that Kouta didn't like Yuka anymore, that there was a hint that Kouta had set his mind on Lucy. Lucy started to feel uncomfortable.

"...Hm?" Hikari looked at her "What's wrong, Big Sister?"

Lucy locked her eyes on the younger diclonius, and stopped her shaking. "Oh, nothing. Nothing to worry about."

"It's been a long time since we've last met, Lucy." Kouta smirked, and his eyes met with Gray, who instantly felt his jealousy rise.

Lucy only smiled. "Yes, it has, Kouta." And before she knew it, Kouta walked up to her and went to kiss her. But what he didn't expect was a direct punch in the face by Gray.

Kouta was knocked down to the ground with that single punch. As kind a human as he was, he was still weak compared to Gray.

"What the hell-!" Kouta began saying.

"I should be saying "What the hell?" to you!" Gray said. "You're touching my girlfriend. I don't care what she is to you. If you try to make a move on her one more time. You'll get more then a single punch."

Yuka moved in between them saying "Alright let's break it up you two." She turned towards Kouta and said "Kouta are you alright" She helped him up. She also then slapped him in the face. "STUPID! You should've known better then to kiss someone else's girlfriend!" She yelled.

Hikari just stared at Yuka slapping Kouta "Human-I mean Miss. Why did you hurt that boy?" She went up to Yuka.

"Um..." Yuka said speechless not knowing what to say. Why exactly does she hurt Kouta. Jealousy? Yes maybe it was jealousy.

"Well it doesn't matter. As long as Big Sister and Big Brother are together." Hikari went over to Gray and Lucy and held both their hands.

"Lucy, why does she call you Big Sister? You guys can't really be related aside from being the same race." Mayu said.

"Well, she's younger than I am, and she looks up to us. Besides she had a tragic past like I did when I was younger."

"Ah, I see." Mayu smiled, having to admit that it was heartwarming for the two to be role models to Hikari. "Anyways, what are you three doing here?"

Lucy blinked. "Oh, um, Gray is planning to get rid of the facility that I was in when I was younger. He feels bad for the diclonius that have been and are still being tortured by the workers there. It needs to stop."

Mayu's eyes widened. "Oh, gosh. Well...that...seems like a bold thing to do. I myself wouldn't be brave enough to do it."

"Wait. What did you just say about the facility?" Kouta questioned.

"You don't know about the facility?" Gray asked.

"No I don't know anything about the facility. In fact I never really knew where these girls like Nana, Hikari, and Lucy came from"

"The facility is kept top secret. No one on earth that isn't a worker there doesn't know about this facility. There are tons of them out there too, but the main one is on an island off the coast of Kamakura." Nana said.

Hikari let out a small yawn. She looked sleepily at Gray and reached her arms up so he can pick her up.

Gray picked her up gently and Hikari immediately fell asleep in his arms.

"That's cute" Yuka said. "Well you guys should get that little one to bed. It's late"

"Oh, right." Lucy remembered. She glanced at HIkari, who was yawning "Okay, then." She picked up Hikari, and her and Gray then said their goodnights to the group.

Once Gray tucked Hikari into bed, he carefully closed the door behind him and Lucy. The two then made their way down the hallway. Lucy remembered Mayu telling them that their room was just down the hall.

They got in there, and Gray saw that the lamp next to the bed was already turned on. He yawned and sat down on the bed. Lucy followed suit after she went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

"…So, how long are we going to be here?" Lucy questioned her boyfriend, who was taking off his shirt for the night. He has a habit of sleeping shirtless at nights.

"…I'll have to think about that." Gray replied, sighing. "To be frank, I'm not so sure. I just hope it's not long enough. Natsu and the others will be worried about us."

"True." Lucy exhaled as well. It then got quiet, and Lucy caught Gray's monochrome eyes staring at her. "Gray, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Gray smirked, and scooted towards Lucy. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, and pulled her in towards him. She gasped, and her hand automatically rested itself on his chest. She tried her best not to blush like a tomoato, since she didn't even intend to do that at all.

And before she knew it, Gray leaned in kissing her on the lips. She smiled kissing him back. The kissing went on for a while, and Lucy then rested her arms on his back. Gray rested his hands on Lucy's face.

Gray was about to do something else when Hikari came barging in. Both of them jumped, and released their hold on each other.

Hikari was crying, the tears running down her little face. She was holding a pink teddy bear that Mayu had given her as a present.

"What seems to be the problem, Hikari?" Lucy buttoned up her over-shirt that was over her nightgown, which she didn't realize was unbuttoned in first place.

"I…I had a nightmare, Big Sister, Big Brother." She was choking on her tears. "It…it was terrible."

Gray and Lucy both gasped. "Oh, dear." Lucy got off the bed and ran over to her. She then got down on one knee in front of Hikari and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It was about the facility…" HIkari explained before Lucy had a chance to question her about the bad dream. "I…was thinking about you two and your future, and then the facility came into my mind. Except I was one of the workers, and I was assigned to calm down a diclonius who was out of control. I hesitated, and I got yelled at. I…told them that I didn't want to do this. But they forced me to do so. I didn't have control of my hands, and I ended up killing the poor diclonius…it…" Lucy hugged her before she could finish her sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray walked up to Hikari and patted her on the head. "Sleep with us." He said. He was disappointed that he couldn't have his 'Fun' time with Lucy, but Hikari came first after all.

'Even if Hikari calls me Big Brother, and Lucy, Big Sister. She is sort of like a daughter to me.' Gray thought.

Hikari nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. She climbed right on the bed at the end and let Lucy have the middle.

Lucy smiled and climbed in and so did Gray. When they laid down they heard a moan. It was coming from the bedroom beside them.

What they heard was this:

"M-Mayu more!"

"N-Nana"

That was all they needed to hear before Lucy's eyes widened. Hikari however was interested.

"Why are Nana and Mayu making those weird noises? Is it some kind of game they are playing? I want to play that game!" Hikari said curiously.

Gray and Lucy;s eyes widened, and they looked at each other. They both were sharing the same thought of "I hope that's not what I think it is…"

Lucy then laughed nervously. "I don't think you'd want to, Hikari."

Hikari looked at Lucy, confused. "Why, Big Sister?"

Lucy rubbed her hand behind her neck, laughing once more. "It's…a long story…"

"Let's just try and get some sleep." Gray said and the three went to sleep.

When Gray and Lucy awoke they found Hikari gone from the bed.

"Where's HIkari?" Gray asked.

"Probably went down stairs to get breakfast" Lucy answered.

So the two proceeded to get dressed. They then heard Hikari's voice from the next room. Which was currently empty.

Hikari was currently looking at an interesting magazine. A porn magazine about girls to be exact. She was sucking on a dildo shaped lollipop. "Mm, this lollipop is yummy. Weird shape though"

"HIKARI!" Lucy gasped and ran over to her, taking the…weird shaped lollipop from her.

Hikari flinched, and she looked at Lucy. "What's the problem, Big Sister?"

Lucy stared at the lollipop, noticing that her mind was going in the gutter. She then shook her head and looked at Hikari. "You can't eat this, Hikari. It's too high in sugar." She then threw it away, uncomfortable and never wanted to see it again.

"Oh, what are these?" Hikari questioned in a curioys tone. Lucy went to save her, but it was too lte.

She had found adult magazines, and she was looking through them.

"Wow, these people are so pretty!" The violet haired diclonius said in an admiring tone. "But…why are they…"

Gray snatched it from her just in time.

Mayu and Nana came walking through their bedroom where Hikari, Gray, and Lucy were.

"What's the matter?" Mayu asked.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other once more. "…Mayu, Nana. I think we need to talk privately." Lucy spoke up, and told Gray to keep an eye on Hikari for her.

When they stepped into the hallway and made sure that there was nobody interrupting them, Lucy sighed, and spoke up.

"Listen, you two, what you two were doing was not the right time. Hikari heard it and was curious. We had to stop her. She saw those…" she cringed, "Weird-looking lollipops and adult magazines. She's too young for them. She's only eight years old.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure to be a bit quieter and to hide the 'toys' better next time." Mayu apologized. Nana didn't say anything just had a guilty look on her face.

"OK, conversation over. Let's get breakfast." Lucy said not wanted to talk about it anymore.

So the five of them went to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

"How old are you Nana?" Gray asked.

"Seven" she answered.

Gray almost spit out his food. "You're seven…?"

Nana nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable about it. "Yes. It's…hard to explain, but basically we're really twice as young as we look. For example, how old is Hikari?"

"She's eight."

"Well, she's really four, then."

"Only the Queen's like Lucy and the King's age normally. We silpelits are only here to infect the virus among the humans." Nana said.

"I see" Gray said then turned to Hikari. Why didn't you tell us you were four?"

"Did want to feel helpless." Hikari said eating her food at lightning pace.

"Hey guys remember when Nyu busted in on Kouta in the bath and molested him." Yuka said to the others.

"Yes I was shocked to see her in the bath with me." Kouta said. "Although that was only three years ago though"

"…I see." Gray blinked, and continued eating his good. '_Geez, this is getting weirder by the minute. I mean, these two are lesbians and are young. And Hikari's really four. This is complicated…_'

"Something wrong, Gray?" Lucy's concerned voice brought Gray out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no" Gray shook his head. "…I'm just…surprised by all of this, that's all."

"What are we going to do about the facility, daddy?" Hikari said to Gray.

"Hikari what did you just call Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Um, I called him, daddy" Hikari began getting scared thinking she done something wrong. '_Did I do something wrong? Do they not want me to be their daughter._'She then spoke her thoughts "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no" Lucy smiled. "We were just surprised that's all." She then laughed. "I thought it was pretty cute, actually."

Hikari's eyes widened. "You find it cute, Mommy?"

"Yes, I do." Lucy replied. "…Also, nobody has called us mommy or daddy before."

Hikari let out a bright smile and a squeal. She ran up to her new mommy and tackled her into a hug. If it weren't for Lucy's vectors she'd be on the floor by now.

Hikari then had an image of a diclonius in her head. The diclonius' lower body was missing, so was it's spinal cord. The only thing keeping it alive was a tube that was connected to her.

"Kill me" the diclonius said "Please come to the facility. Kill me now" The voice of the diclonius was weak. It also sounded painful. "I'm counting on you" the diclonius stopped speaking so Hikari knew she wasn't in her head anymore.

"My god" Hikari said shaking in fear. "That diclonius…oh no"

"We gotta go to the facility! There's a diclonius there who is being tortured badly! Her spinal cord is torn out! Her lower body is gone! All that's keeping her alive is a tube attacked to her body! She also wants me to kill her! She spoke to me though my head!" Hikari was scared. She was really scared. No, not scared. More like Utterly terrified.

"Wait." Gray took a minute to think over what Hikari had suddenly blurted out. "You want us to go to the facility, this very minute?"

"Yes! I just told you about the diclonius. It's horrible!" Hikari felt tears come into her eyes, and she wiped them off.

"Let's go. I'll help" Lucy said. "I need to pay that bastard back to what he did to my mother. However Hikari is staying here."

"But wh-?" She couldn't finish her sentence because the front door was busted open. It was a fleet of soldiers who were assigned to capture both Lucy and Hikari.

One of them had a tank on its back. Hikari knew that in the tank, the diclonius who spoke to her was in there.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Hikari shouted and attacked them with her vectors. But they didn't reach.

One soldier noticed her looking at the tank and said "You worried about this half-dead diclonius. She don't have long to live. Especially to what we did to her" He sat the tank down and kicked it causing the body of the diclonius to fall over and die. It looked exactly like the girl Hikari described.

Hikari let her tears flow and she tried to attack again. But this time a dart hit her in the neck causing her vectors to be useless. She was then captured by another soldier.

"Lemme Go!" She struggled to get out of the soldier's grip. She then screamed. "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP MEEE!"

"Hikari!" Lucy and Gray yelled at the same time, and ran to Hikari.

Lucy snuck up behind the soldier and stabbed him multiple times with her vectors. He ended up falling to the floor, motionless, in a pool of blood. Gray managed to knock out the two soldiers behind Hikari and Lucy, and Lucy finished the job by stabbing the said soldiers in the heart. Lucy then picked up Hikari. She gasped when a little blood line appeared on Hikari's neck where she was hit at.

"…What in the world was that?" Mayu spoke up, catching their attention.

Hikari started to get sleepy. "They did something to me. My vectors won't come out."

"…I see." Mayu nodded, and didn't say anything else.

"Wait. Your vectors won't come out Hikari?" Lucy started to grow concerned.

Hikari yawned "Yes. I don't know what the soldiers did when I got hit across the neck, but I can't use them."

Another soldier appeared with a special gun with a spiked iron ball. He shot it at Lucy. She couldn't deflect it because it was too heavy for her vectors. It ended up ramming into her side. It was packed with a special poison that disables vectors for seventy two hours.

She screamed in pain as she hit the floor. She tried to take the ball out but every time she tried a searing pain went right though her.

"Bastards" She said trying to stay conscious for Hikari and for Gray.

"Mommy!" Hikari called out, but Gray picked her up.

"No." Gray said to her, out of protection. "That ball will poison you as well."

"B-But it might kill MommY!"

"I know." Gray sighed, not wanting to think about it.

Lucy's horns grew longer and her eyes turned pitch black. She was now in her pure form. With all the strength she could muster. She ripped the ball right out of her side. She stood up still poisoned and slaughtered every soldier there. There were tons of blood and body parts when she was done. She then used a vector to rip a piece of her body off to let the poison out.

"I-I did it" She said as her eyes turned back to crimson. However her horns stayed the same, she then collapsed happy she saved everyone.

"…Lucy?" Everyone said her name before running over to her "Lucy!"

Gray picked her up in his arms, then rested a finger on her neck. "…She's passed out from that sudden ambush. She'll need some rest."

"…But will she be okay?" Hikari questioned the ice wizard, who looked at her.

"Yes." He then exhaled. "…I just hope she'll get enough rest before we go to the facility."

"What about her wounds?" Nana said worried. She then took a look at Hikari and Lucy carefully and said "Their vectors will be back in a few days." Nana said confident. "My vectors can cancel other vectors out so I know when they'll be coming back."

"Yes for now let's get these two rested." Mayu said. She then went up to Hikari and picked her up. Hikari got frightened for a moment then calmed down knowing these were her Mommy's friends and makeshift family.

"I'll take her to bed" Mayu then went upstairs and took HIkari to her room to sleep.

"We should avoid the hospitals" Kouta said.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"That's the one place they'll look for Lucy." Kout answered. "Seeming as they killed diclonius babies there."

"Oh my gosh…" Mayu's eyes widened, and she rested a hand on her cheek. "That's awful." She then sighed. "Well, we'll have to find somebody to heal these wounds."

"Oh, could it be one of those people from the guild?" Kouta questioned. "I heard this guy and Lucy are members of that Fairy Tail guild now."

"That's not a good decision, either." Gray's annoyed tone showed through Kouta called him "this guy", instead of saying his actual name.

"What do you mean?" The dark-haired boy asked, turned towards the ice wizard.

"…Well, Kaiko, one of the best fighters and members of the guild suffered a bad injury, and can't heal anyone with her wand." Gray was disappointed as he told Kouta this. "Her wounds won't heal until a few more hours, it seems. Also, she and the others are in another realm, so we can't reach them from here."

"You don't have to worry about Lucy." Nana said.

Everyone turned towards her. "Thing is…we diclonius have unnatural healing abilities. She'll be better within two days. The only thing we can't heal is missing limbs." Nana then took one of her fake arms off. "If I could undo the damage Lucy did to me then I would" she placed her arm back. "All four of my limbs were taken from me. That was when Lucy had no regard for life."

"Yes, but now she's changed. For the better too" Yuka said.

"Yeah, that's true." Nana sighed "Anyways, Hikari and Lucy need to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"…Okay." Everyone else agreed, and went to bed.

A few hours later at seven in the morning, Lucy woke up. But it wasn't quite Lucy who appeared. It was her innocent personality, Nyu. Kaede and Lucy were still asleep within her mind.

"Nyu?" She said sitting up on the bed, but winced as she did. "Nyu" She whimpered. She noticed Gray sleeping beside her and had a great idea.

She reached over him and put her hand where it wasn't supposed to be. Still he wouldn't wake up. She put her free hand on her breast and squeezed lightly. "Nyuuu" she moaned out.

That moan Nyu made woke Gray up. Her eyes locked with his as she kissed him.

"Huh?" Gray's surprised word came out muffled, and he then pushed Nyu away, causing her to come to her senses. "What are you doing?!"

Lucy shook her head and blinked. "W-What…?" She then looked down at where her hand was and freaked out. "W-What the heck?!"

Lucy removed her hand as quick as she could and scooted away from Gray embarrassed "S-sorry. Nyu is perverted." Lucy blushed. "She'd even go as far as to bath with you. I was asleep so I couldn't stop her. She doesn't know better. I swear she has a mind of a toddler."

Lucy's blush faded when she looked away fom Gray. When she turned to face him again her mind went into the gutter and she blushed again. '_Damn these thoughts of mine_'

Gray just sat there, and blinked. "…Okay then. But I must say that was a really awkward awakening."

"True." Lucy felt her face flush. Her mind kept on going in the gutter.

Hikari came running in. "Mommy Daddy! Time to get up!" She didn't bounce on the bed because she knew her Mom was still hurting.

Lucy smiled and said "Okay we're coming. Just let us get dressed alright."

"Okay" Hikari said leaving the room happy that she woke her already awake parents up.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy could hear Hikari greeting Nana and Mayu, who just got up. The violet-haired diclonius warmly smiled, adding a bit of laughter to it.

"...I feel happy for Hikari calling us Mommy and Daddy," she spoke up getting Gray's attention, "Considering what her parents did to her in the past"

"True." Gray agreed, then exhaled. He didn't feel like putting on a decent shirt, so he just put an overshirt on, exposing his chest.

Lucy felt her face flush, knowing that her mind was going in the gutter again. So to calm herself down, she shook her head. '_...Stop thinking about it_' she told herself, but it didn't help.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked, and Lucy looked at him.

"Oh, nothing!" She laughed and got up from the bed. She went to get some clothes to wear over her pajamas, but then she scanned her body before doing so. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, these'll do." And she turned off the light to the closet.

"Ready to get breakfast?" Lucy questioned Gray.

"Anytime." Gray smirked, and started making his way to the breakfast area. But then he heard a gasp and a stumbling sound. He quickly turned around, seeing that it was Lucy that fell. Letting a sharp exhale escape his throat, he ran over to her side, picking her up.

"...I don't think I should walk right away. Not after what happened yesterday." Lucy grumbled, being in a bit of pain from that fall.

"Yeah." Gray sighed concerned. "Say, I'll help carry you to the table. How's that?"

"Oh, that's a good idea-" Lucy went to say, but then felt a hand near the top of her legs and another hand on her waist. And before she knew it, she was being picked up bridal style by Gray.

"That is not what I meant, Gray." She blushed out of embarrassment, while Gray laughed. But she had to admit, she liked being carried like this.

Kouta, Mayu, Nana, and Yuka stared at Gray carrying Lucy bridal style to the table. Hikari only giggled.

Gray sat Lucy down in her chair. They were having Japanese Rice Balls for breakfast, which Gray haven't had before.

"Is this edible?" He asked.

Hikari took a bite of hers and said "It's edible" with a smile on her face.

Gray took a bite and said "This is good"

Yuka smiled and said "Thank you. I made them"

"If you want. You can borrow some of my clothes until we can buy some for you, Gray" Kouta said.

"But will your clothes fit me?" Gray asked.

"Eh, I think they'll fit" Kouta said.

"Are you able to make your Ice magic here, Daddy?" Hikari asked.

"Yes show us" Nana said excitedly.

"Make a pretty flower!" Hikari said.

"Hopefully your Ice Make magic works here. We'll need it for the attack at the facility." Lucy said.

"Right." Gray nodded, and tried one of the Japanese rice balls. He got a surprised look on his cace, and took another one.

Mayu laughed. "It seems that he likes them." she then sighed, taking a bite of hers. "besides that though, I hope those soldiers don't come barging in like they did."

"Same here." Lucy's voice grew concerned talking about it. "It was like reliving the hell I had to go through when I was in the facility."

She noticed a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes locked on Gray's. All he could do was give her a reassuring smile, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Let me test if my ice magic works here" Gray said.

Everyone was curious to waht this magic was. Expect Hikari and Lucy, they already knew.

"Don't break anything" Yuka said.

Gray nodded and concentrated on an ice flower. "ICE MAKE! ROSE!" An ice rose appeared. He gave it to Lucy who blushed while accepting it.

"Pretty" Hikari said.

"I agree." Nana said, her eyes beaming.

Lucy smiled, and looked at the rose. "Thank you, Gray. That was very sweet of you."

"No problem, my dear" he smirked. Silence then took over them and the rest as they finished their breakfast.

"...So how are we going to ambush the facility?" Hikari spoke up, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hm...I've actually have not thought about that yet." Gray spoke up.

* * *

><p>In the facility Director Kakuzawa was busy with paperwork. He heard a knock on the door and said coldly "Come in"<p>

A scientist walked in with some paperwork. He stopped right in front of Kakuzawa's desk.

"How is the cloning progress going?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Perfectly. In fact here's the papers about the cloning progress." The scientist placed the papers on the Director's desk.

Kakuzawa looked at the papers and smiled. "So we finally managed to make an exact clone of Lucy. Perfect." he then looked up from the papers.

"Will she cooperate with us?" Kakuzawa asked.

"She was reluctant at first, but when we mentioned we would help her get rid of the human race. She agreed."

"I see. So is her sympathy for humanity all gone?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Yes we took out all of it. She is now the perfect killing machine."

"I'm sure the real Lucy will be surprised." Kakuzawa said.

"I agree" the scientist said.

"We will attack once she comes here. We will also have the clone attack alongside the real Lucy's half-brother, my son." Kakuzawa informed.

The scientist merely nodded his head.

"You are dismissed" Kakuzawa said and the scientist walked out the door.

Director Kakuzawa smirked. "This is going to be lovely." he then laughed.

All of a sudden, he heard a pounding at the foor, and jumped when it crashed down to the floor. It only took him a minute to see that the guards, including the scientist he had just talked to, were in pools of blood.

He then looked up and saw Gray, the real Lucy, and Hikari, standing before him.

A cold laugh was heard from behind Gray, Lucy, and Hikari. They turned around and saw an exact replica of Lucy except that she had green eyes.

"Mommy, why are there two of you?" Hikari asked the real Lucy, but she said nothing just stared down her clone.

Lucy turned to Kakuzawa and asked "What have you done?"

"Why I simply cloned you that's all. Took a lot of failed attempts, but I eventually got myself, my own Queen Diclonius. Along with your little brother and my son. They will mate and humanity will come to an end!"

A young diclonius boy about ten walked in and held his sister's hand. Well his clone sister that is. "Onee-same, when can we kill that human male?" He asked innocently.

"Soon very soon" the clone said. She looked at HIkari and said "So the real me is your mother?"

"Yes and this is my daddy." Although we aren't all related by blood." Hikari answered.

"I see" the clone then faced Lucy. "You are a traitor to the entire diclonius race"

"I am not!" Lucy felt her anger rise inside her, "You are my clone! You are letting that twisted Director control you and kill your own kind."

"Oh, am I?" The cloned Lucy smirked, and laughed it off... "Well, I don't think so."

"In fact I am only using Kakuzawa for my own benifit. He said he will help me re-create this world. I agreed to the deal. Now wouldn't you like tos ee this world infested wiht diclonius and the humans dead, Lucy" The clone said.

Lucy only glared at her clone in defiance.

"Oh, you wouldn't? Such a shame" She turned towards her brother. "What do you think, Makoto?" the clone asked.

"I think it will be really great for the humans to die out!" Makoto said exictedly.

"Yes I named my brother Makoto since he didn't have a name of his own." the clone said.

"That isn't your brother" Lucy said to her clone.

"I beg to differ. We are exactly the same in everyway. So if he is your brother then he is mine as well. In fact we are meant to be together. As mates." The clone smiled cruelly.

"No, he's not!" Lucy yelled "You and my brother have been brainbwashed by that lunatic, who doesn't know any better. And what you believe is not true." Her vectors started to come out, but they looked more fierce and powerful than they usually did.

The cloned Lucy's green eyes widened, and she stepped back. Unlike the real Lucy, her vectors couldn't look like that. She then ragained her confidence and laughed. "You really think that those'll work on me. You brat!"

The clone's vectors rushed out at Lucy and attacked. The clone's vectors started to take on a physical form. They were poweful.

Lucy dodged them, but not all the way. One vector seemed to have cut her across the cheek drawing blood.

"MOMMY!" Hikari screamed and ran over to Lucy, but Lucy only knocked her away with her vectors. "M-Mommy?"

"Stay out of this Hikari. You aren't strong enough to win this fight."

"Nor are you, Lucy" The clone said. "You are weak compared to me. You still have feelings for humanity, which makes you weak. All my feelings for humanity are gone, which makes me strong."

"...You..sick, twisted-" Lucy went to say, and went to stab her clone repeatedly with her vectors.

But a sudden punch to the clone's face by Gray stopped that from happening.

"G...Gray?" Lucy's eyes widened.

The clone wiped off some blood dripping from her mouth. "Not half bad human. I can see why my original chose you."

Gray glared at the clone. He was watching her every move, but didn't see the vectors circling around him.

"However you are in my range of attack" Clone Lucy smirked getting ready to rip Gray in half.

"DADDY!" Hikari said running towards him and Clone Lucy. She punched Clone Lucy with her vectors, but it hardly helped. It only made Clone Lucy look at Hikari. She stopped her attack on Gray but kept the vectors around him just in case she wanted to kill him again.

"What do you need?" Clone Lucy asked.

"P-Please don't kill D-Daddy" Hikari was in tears begging to have Clone Lucy let her father go. "Just don't kill him. He means everything to me"

"Why do you care? He's just a weak human"

"He's not weak! He's strong! He's got his powerful Ice Magic. He also loves Mommy"

"They aren't your real parents. You know that, right?"

Hikari frowned "I-I know that my real parents abandoned me to the facility, but my Mommy, Lucy and my Daddy, Gray took me in and made me happy for the first time."

"I don't know what the feeling of love for a human is, but I can tell you really do care for this human." Clone Lucy said.

"D-Does that mean you won't kill him?" Hikari asked.

Clone Lucy laughed "Are you kidding me? I am so going to tear him apart just to see my original cry in despair."

"W-What?" Before Hikari could say anything else she was knocked to the other side of the room.

"You...you cruel fiend!" Lucy growled, and charged towards her clone.

Clone Lucy was too busy focusing on killing Gray that she could dodge the attack. So her focus was off when Lucy stabbed her deep with her vectors.

The clone gasped, blood expelling from her mouth and dripping down from the wounds.

"W-! Why...you..." she growled, facing Lucy, and went to rip her in half. But she heard a voice yell. "Ice! Make! EXPLOSION!" before she could do so.

And before she knew it, she flew straight across the room, hitting into the other wall hard. Pieces of rubble landed on her.

"Onee-sama!" Makoto said running over towards Clone Lucy. He tried to help her up, but she just knocked his hand away.

"Onee-same?" Makoto asked confused.

"I can take care of myself. For now stay back."

"But why can't I help?"

Clone Lucy then gave a loving look at Makoto and pulled him into a hug. "Can't you see I'm just trying to protect the one I love the most"

Lucy was starting to get tired of seeing her brother being hugged by the clone. She doubted that the clone had feelings, which Lucy was wrong about...but didn't want to admit.

'_Kaede, Nyu._' She closed her eyes. '_I need you guys to help me out here._' she then told them the plan that she had thought up, and her other sides came out of her, going in the directions Lucy told them to go.

Nyu ran over to Hikari who just looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nyu. I'm part of your Mommy. So is Kaede over there who is fighting next to Lucy"

"O-Okay" Hikari said kind of nercous around Nyu.

"I can't do much, but I can protect you, Hikari"

"But what abouto Mommy?"

"She'll be alright. She has Kaede and Gray by her side.

Kaede glared at Clone Lucy who finally let go of Makoto. Makoto ran to the other side of the room. Kaede looked at Lucy who looked back. They nodded to each other as if they were having a silent conversation.

Kaede ran towards Makoto trying to reach him. She grabbed him with her vectors and pulled him close not letting go.

"L-Let me go!" He yelled out.

"It's alright Makoto. Your sister's here" Kaede said gently trying to get him out of his brainwashed state.

"You aren't my sister!" He began to struggle trying to get out of Kaede's grasp. "M-My sister's over there fighting!"

Kaede knew he was talking about Clone Lucy who was fighting with Lucy and Gray.

"I won't let you go"

Clone Lucy looked over towards where Makoto was and her eyes widened. "MAKOTO!"

She was then blown to the other side of the room by Gray's Ice Magic and Lucy's vectors.

"You better look where your opponets at or else you'll get killed" Lucy said then looked at Kaede. "Good job, Kaede"

Kaede didn't say anything just held on to Makoto. She knocked him out with her vectors.

Lucy looked at Kaede confused "Why did you do that for?"

"It's best if we take him from here while he's unconscious." Kaede answered.

"Right" Lucy said then turned to face Lone Lucy who was struggling to get up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guh..." Clone Lucy muttered, coughing out blood as she managed to stand up. Her knees were wobbling as she did so, and she was about to fall to the ground when a hard blow to the stomach was sent her way by Gray.

She slammed against the wall hard, and fell face first. Now she was too weak to fight, and same went with her vectors. When she tried to activate them, they wobbled in fear.

Lucy walked towards her clone bringing her vectors closer to her neck. The clone's eyes widened in fear as she realized she was going to die.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I can't let you kill anymore people" Lucy then ripped her clone's head right off her neck.

Hikari decided to run from Nyu and towards Lucy.

"Hikari wait!" Nyu yelled out running over towards her and Lucy.

Hikari hugged Lucy tightly who winced in pain. She was bruised a lot from the fight with her clone.

"M-Mommy?" Hikari said gently letting her mother go.

"My plan is ruined!" Kakuzawa said getting his gun out and pointing it at the others.

"I kind of forgot he was here" Gray said.

"Yeah me too" Kaede answered back.

Hikari didn't say anything just stared at the gun. '_I can easily block those bullets_' she thought.

The gun fired at them, but Hikari blocked all of them with her vectors. Her vectors then went for Kakuzawa. They reached him and she ripped him in half.

"It's finally over. Now to set all the diclonius free" Nyu said. She walked over towards Kakuzawa's desk to see a switch. She flicked it and opened all the cages for the diclonius to be set free.

The diclonius ran out of the lab, all free and happy. Lucy smiled to see that they were finally liberated from the hell they were in.

"...So what are we going to do about your brother?" Nyu asked Lucy in concern catching her attention.

Lucy had to think about it. "Well, the best thing is to take him back to the Guild. Lucy or Kaiko might be able to restore his memories."

"Let's get out of here" Kaede said picking up Makoto and walking out of the doors of the facility. The others simply followed her.

They arrived at a huge boat which they got on. They rode the boat to Kamakura where Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana were waiting for them.

"I felt you coming back so I had everyone come here" Nana said. Lucy smiled.

"Who are you two? And who is that boy?" Kouta asked.

"I am Nyu" Nyu answered.

"I am Kaede and this is Lucy's little brother, Makoto" Kaede answered.

"Little brother?" Yuka asked.

"I didn't know you had a brother" Mayu said. She looked closer at Makoto and said "He sure is cute"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Mayu."

Mayu followed suit. "No problem. But we all should be safe here on this boat."

"Say, Lucy." Kaede spoke up, catching the diclonius' attention. "Are we going back into your body?"

"Ah, right." Lucy closed her eyes, and Nyu and Kaede went back into her body.

Lucy looked at Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana sadly. She had to think of a way to say goodbye, but it hurt to even think about it.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Nana asked.

"It's time for us to say goodbye" Lucy answered.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Yuka asked.

"I bet you all are going to that other dimension" Kouta said.

"Yes. I live there now. I will miss you all. So very much." Lucy had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her arm. She also felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and saw that it was Gray's hand.

"Gray?"

"It'll be alright, Lucy" Gray said trying to cheer his girlfriend up.

"Right!" Lucy said smiling now.

"I guess this is farewell" Mayu said walking up to Lucy and giving her a hug. The others began to give her a hug as well.

"Goodbye you guys" Lucy said.

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of Lucy" Gray said.

"Bye bye!" Hikari waved.

Eventually Hikari, Gray, Lucy, and Makoto's body disappeared into the dimension where they live now.

They then appeared back at the Guild, seeing that Natsu and the others wer there, concerned about the three. But once they saw them appear from out of thin air, the worry on their faces was replaced with joy.

"Lucy!" Kaiko grinned, hugging Lucy. Lucy didn't expect the hug, but smiled and hugged the redheaded wizard back. But then she remembered that Kaiko was in the hospital.

"Say, Kaiko, why are you here?" she questioned. "You were badly wounded..."

"Oh, the wounds healed." Kaiko smiled. "I had expected them to take a longer time to heal, but I'm glad I'm out of the hospital." She then felt like changing the subject. "So, where were you guys this entire time?"

"...Well..." Gray rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a tad nervous.

"Me, Mommy, Daddy, and Makoto has been to another dimension!" Hikari said smiling.

"Yeah we kind of destroyed the facility where all the diclonius were. Took down my clone, killed the guy who pulled all the strings, then came back here." Lucy said.

"Uugh" Makoto said waking up. "Wh-where am I?" He noticed he was on someone's back and quickly jumped off. "W-who are you people! Where's my sister?! Where's Onee-sama?!" He looked scared. He was only eight and hadn't seen the outside world. He hadn't even seen the sun, only the lights in the facility.

Lucy looked at her brother with a sad look. "You really don't know who I am do you?"

Makoto shook his head. "I remember you said you were my sister, but that can't be Onee-sama has green eyes."

"...Well, that was my clone, Makoto." she sighed. "It's a long story. But I was never born with green eyes. I was born with red eyes."

Makoto looked confused, but doubted it.

Kaiko looked surprised, and so did the others. "Wait, you and Gray adopted Hikari?" she spoke up.

"Not officially. Hikari just decided to switch from Big Brother and Big Sister to Mommy and Daddy. We haven't signed any paperwork or anything like that" Gray answered.

"Kaiko, what can we do about my brother's memories?" Lucy said. She really wanted Makoto to remember her. She even wondered if Makoto really was his real name.

Kaiko thought that over, not sure what to think. "Well...I'd say that you guys keep him here, and I'll think of something." She spoke up, and started making her way to talk to Makarov.

"What is she talking about?" Makoto looked at Lucy, still bewildered about what' going on.

Lucy didn't answer, since now, each time she looked at him, she remembered the clone...the clone that brainwashed her brother.

Hikari just now noticed the device that was on Makoto's head. She walked up closer to him and asked "What is that on your forehead?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just took it out. Makoto's eyes began to darken as he saw all the humans there as threats.

'Kill the humans. Kill the humans' the Voice inside of Makoto's head chanted. Makoto's vectors began to appear and Lucy saw that.

"Shit" She muttered. She took her own vectors out and knocked her brother out. She walked over to Hikari taking the device away from her. She then implanted it back inside her brother's forehead.

Hikari looked at her mother in confusion. Why did you knock Makoto out, Mommy?"

"To prevent any killing from happening." She then said sternly "Never take that device out of his head. If you do bad things will happen"

"Bad things?" Hikari sounded worried.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I just found that out." she then muttered a bad word, followed by the scientist that was behind all this. Thankfully, Hikari didn't hear it.

Makoto was asleep on one of the guild's couches. He looked like he was having a very nice dream. Mm cinnamon rolls" he said in his sleep.

Hikari walked over to him and thought 'I want cinnamon rolls'

Natsu laughed and said "It looks like Makoto here is having a very sweet dream"

"I'm sure he is." Lucy Heartfilia giggled. "It reminds me of Natsu when he's hungry..." her expression went from happiness to disgust thinking of Natsu eating a pile of food.

Meanwhile, Kaiko is almost near the meeting room, where Makarov and the other Leaders meet. There wasn't a meeting today, since there wasn't any important matters to discuss right now. The redhead caught a glimspe of the old wizard in the corner of her eye.

Makarov was sitting down on a table, meditating.

"Say, Makarov." Kaiko spoke up, catching his atttention. "I need your help."

Hikari thought over what Lucy Heartfilia said and spoke up "Natsu you eat too much. If you don't quit, you'll get fat and explode" She pictured in her mind a really fat Natsu exploding.

Lucy giggled, knowing it was true.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "That's not true!"

XXX

"What is it, Kaiko?" Makarov looked confused as he stood up and made his way over to Kaiko.

"Wellm it's a long story, sir, and it'll take some time to explain." And Kaiko wasn't kidding. After ten or so minutes of Kaiko telling Makarov what's recently happened, Makarov looked shocked. He then rested a hand on his chin, pondering in thought.

"Well, that is most peculiar." He spoke up. "Hold on, let me get something from the storage room."

Kaiko watched as he opened a door that was near one of the tables in the back, and then closed it behind him. Soon, Kaiko coud hear a crashing sound, and somebody yelled "OW!" in the room.

"Are you alright, Master Makarov?" the redhead went to ask, but Makarov beat her to it, telling her that he's alright...though it surely didn't sound like it.

Makarov appeared out of the rubble of junk that covered him. He coughed some and stood up dusting off his outfit. "I found it!"

Kaiko sweatdropped and walked over to Makarov saying "Are you alright Master?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get this over to where the others are" Makarov began walking to where the others are with Kaiko following.

He walked into the room with a booming voice "GREETINGS!"

Everyone jumped scared execpt Kaiko.

"Oh I just love doing that" Makarov's voice went back to normal.

"Don't scare us like that, Master!" Lucy Heartfilia said almost having a heart attack.

"That was cool!" Hikari said.

Lucy Dragneel worriedly looked over at her brother who was still sleeping on the couch. 'And I thought I was a heavy sleeper' she thought.

Lucy Dragneel then focused her attention on Makarov, who was talking about her conversation with Kaiko to the rest of the group.

"So, Kaiko had told me about earlier, and about Lucy's brother here." he nodded over to the sleeping Makoto before continuing. His eyes then locked on Lucy's red eyes. "And, Lucy, I'm sure you're concerned about your brother's memories being mixed up due to that clone of yours brainwashing him?"

"Of course." Lucy nodded, her pink hair going along with the movement of her head. "Is that book going to help his memories being fully restored?"

"Yes." Kaiko felt like she should take part in the discussion. "This book has helped Guild members with memory loss and other rare cases, or so I've read in the book before." She didn't want to admit that her father was the one that taught her where the discussion room was, and where the book was at. Her father is a leader of the Guild as well, but he spends most of his time at home in Kakura.

"...I see." Gray said, thoughtfully. he then saw Makarov walking over to the sleeping brother of Lucy. He then flipped through the pages in the book, trying to find the right spell. And when he did, he exclaimed, "Aha!" but made sure his voice wasn't too loud, because it might wake up the sleeping diclonius.

Makarov went to recite the name of the spell, but then he saw the device on Makoto's forehead. "Say, what's this?"

"Don't remove that. If you do, this whole guild might be in danger. That device is what keeps him from being a killer. If you remove that let's just say he will go berserk and kill every human here." Lucy Dragneel warned.

Makarov removed his hand from where the device was at. He didn't remove it at all. "Right. Let's get back to the spell then" Makarov said.

Everyone became silent, nervous of what Makarov was about to do, and if it worked.

Makarov started reciting the name of the spell, and something surprising happened. Makoto's body hovered in the air, and his head was slightly back, as well as his legs and arms. Everyone except the leader gasped in awe as a white light surrounded him, and small circles started to appear. Only Lucy was the one that recognized them, for they held Makoto's true memories inside of there, ones that she knew her brother had inside of him.

Once it was finished, Makoto's body was carefully rested onto the couch again. The dark-haired diclonius began to stir, and he rubbed his eyes.

Makoto looked up at Lucy who was right beside him. He could remember everything. The orphanage, the facility, everything. He grabbed Lucy's hand and said "Onee-sama?"

He jumped off the couch and into Lucy's arms "Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" He began crying. "I missed you, Onee-sama" Lucy began comforting him by rubbing small circles on his back. Eventually he stopped crying. Lucy was happy. She was very happy. She cried tears of joy while hugging her brother tightly.

"I'm...so happy, that you're back, Makoto..." Lucy told him between tears. She tried her best to wipe them off of her face, but they continued to run down.

"Same here." Makoto grinned. He then saw the group behind him, and was curious. "Say, Onee-sama, who are these people?"

"These are my friends, my daughter, amd my boyfriend. Everyone introduce yourselves" Lucy said.

Hikari walked up to Makoto and said with a huge smile on her face "I'm Hikari, nice to meet you"

"Um Hi" Makoto said all shy. He happened to already like Hikari. "You seem nice. Do you want to be my friend?" He asked.

"Sure~! I'd love to be friends with you." The violet haired diclonius giggled extending her hand ou to Makoto.

Makoto felt his face flush in embarrassment, and his hand shook a bit as he went to shake her hand. Once he shook it, his voice squeaked. "I-It's nice meeting you?"

"Aaw isn't this adorable" Lucy Heartfilia said looking at the scene in front of her. "If they weren't related then they would be perfect for each other."

"Let's go play!" Hikari said dragging Makoto along with her.

"O-okay" He answered.

"He sure is shy" Gray looked at Makoto and Hikari playing. Well it's more like Hikari teaching him to play.

"Well he has been cooped up in that facility most of his life. It would make sense for him to be a little shy. He'll grow out of it in time, I'm sure." Lucy Dragneel replied.

"Makoto, let's go play hide and seek!" Hikari happily suggested.

"Hide and seek? What's that?" He asked not sure what this game was.

"Um it's where the people hides and the person who is seeking goes in a corner, count to a hundred, turns around and tried to find the person who is hiding." Hikari explained. "So do you want to play?"

"S-sure" he said nodding his head.

"Okay!" Hikari grinned. "I'll start. But first, you have to close your eyes and count to a hundred as I find a good hiding spot.

Makoto did as he was told and was at ninty-nine when Hikari found a good hiding spot. When he reached a hundred, he grinned like the game already. But he didn't have a clue where the violet-haired diclonius was.

Hikari was hiding in a storage closet thinking 'He'll never find me here' she heard footsteps come near her and stayed absolutely silent. Not even moving a muscle. 'Is this Makoto, I wonder?' she thought.

"...Eh, I don't think it is." Hikari shrugged, and slumped down further on the wall He might get lost and-"

"GOTCHA!" a happy voice boomed, and Hikari almost jumped out of her skin.

"W-What the..." she caught herself when she saw it was Lucy's brother. "Makoto? How'd you find me so fast?"

"Um I sensed you" Makoto answered.

"Sensed me?" Hikari asked. Then it sawned on her "Oh yeah diclonius can sense each other over a certain distance. This game is no fun if we can do that"

Makoto only nodded his head.

"Shall we see what Mom and Dad are doing?"

"Sure, I wanna see what Onee-same is doing too"

The two then giggled and made their way to the main room of the Guild.

They saw Lucy and Gray talking to the others, so Hikari walked up to Gray, tugging at his shirt sleeve with her hand.

Gray looked down at Hikari and asked "What is it, Hikari?"

"Me and Makoto wants to get ice cream. Right, Makoto?" She said looking at Makoto.

"Um, what's ice cream?" Makoto asked.


End file.
